Through The Looking Glass
by silentnights626
Summary: Because she dated Finn, Puck, and Sam. She even believed at some point she loved some of them. But...  Based off of the MJ episode season 3


**Hi. So I must admit, I'm a fan of many of the writers on this site. And after reading certain stories they have the ability to inspire me to write outside of my normal comfortable fluffy comfort zone. So after reading Christmas Cookies by Bana05 and DivAine Intervention and The Bridge by Conflict Fetish, I became interested in the relationship between Quinn and Mercedes. So after the MJ episode the seeds of this story sprang in my head and wouldn't let go until I wrote it. So I want to first thank them, for their stories, and second thank you if you read this LOL. **

**This is a one shot, and will only be a one shot.**

**As always Read, Enjoy, and Review**

**PS. Please excuse any typos...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through The Looking Glass<strong>_.

Sitting silently in Mercedes room, resting her head against one of the beams on her mahogany four post bed, Quinn sighed contently as she gazed at the antique full length mirror across from her. She reflected on her day, recalling the events that lead to her back in the Jones house for the night.

That morning she had walked into McKinley differently. To a simple observer, Quinn strolled in with the usual air of confidence she wore, no matter if she was dressed in a Cheerio uniform or in black clothing donning peto pink hair. However today, the confidence she wore was real. It was a genuine emotion, and not one she tried to imitate to insure her status in the microcosm of her student body. She had her future, all folded up in her pocket. It was a plain piece of paper, but it was her ticket out of Lima, and away from all that surrounded her. She knew with that paper, she was insured a fresh start in a new place, where she could finally just be Quinn. Not Head Cheerio, or Skank, or even unwed teen mom. No, she would be Quinn Fabray, maybe even Lucile if she chose to be, but it would be on her terms.

As she reapplied her lipstick in the restroom she could help but to feel empowered by the news she held about her self. That some how, she was stronger.

Rachel came in soon after, asking her advice about her potential engagement to Finn. Quinn turned to the girl, who although in all respects she should dislike immensely; she held a certain respect for. Rachel was determined, a go getter, who when she knew she wanted something, she went for it, no matter what. Sure, she would end up stepping on toes, and maybe hurting a few feelings, but her determination was fierce.

So it shocked her to hear that she would jeopardize her future for Finn, who was nice enough, but not enough to put life long dreams on hold for. Quinn decided to give Rachel her paper, to read it and gain the inspiration back for her dream. However, instead of a new fire lit to push harder, she saw the panic in Rachel's eyes when she read it. It was fear that she knew all too well. The fear that she would be left behind in this town, stuck with nothing to show for all of her talent. She had that same look when she read the positive sign on her pregnancy test two years ago. And although she'd fought hard to get her baby back, everyone helped her see that Beth was where she needed to be, and Shelby would give her what she couldn't if she stayed with her, a way out of Lima.

But that fear also meant Rachel realized that if she married Finn she knew she would be weighted down here. Quinn then understood she was only considering marriage to ensure she had some story to her life, if her attempt at NYADA failed. He was a consolation prize. She had been the product of one of those marriages and didn't want Rachel to end up like her mother. Where the man you love at the time acts as an anchor, keeping your ship from sailing because you a tethered to him. It was a lonely existence if he wasn't the right one.

"My point being is that I've dated Finn, Puck, Sam… I even thought I loved some of them" she smirked thinking back to their relationships knowing that with two out of three of them it wasn't really love. She knew what love was, and it wasn't what she experienced with most of them. "But by the time the snow falls in New Haven next winter, I won't know why." She cut off her statement there, not wanting to divulge anymore information.

So when she announced the prospects her new life to the rest of her Glee family, she a real sense of excitement for her. The gasps, smiles and squeals that she heard reassured her that they were her family and they genuinely supported her no matter what. Especially the first person who bound out of her chair to embrace her after her announcement. Mercedes practically leapt up and engulfed her in a warm hug whispering "I'm so proud of you Quinnie!" She nuzzled into her and sighed. She soon felt the rest of the room crowd around her and hug her informing her of how happy they were for her also.

After class Mercedes insisted that after school Quinn come over and tell her parents the great news in person. "They will freak" she smiled as she quickly texted her mother to pick up groceries for a celebratory dinner.

"Oh" Quinn blushed "I couldn't impose"

"Its not imposing when its family" Mercedes smiled warmly.

After school Quinn followed Mercedes to her house. As she pulled into the drive, a feeling washed over Quinn. It was like coming home for the first time after being away for an extended period. It was a familiar that she enjoyed, like slipping on your favorite sweater. She followed Mercedes to her room, taking in everything around her, remembering the good and bad times she shared in that house. She looked at all of the pictures around her, and smiled softly when she located some that featured her hanging in the family foyer.

They sat quietly on Mercedes bed, engaged in homework, concentrating on their respected subjects, when the rumble of Mercedes garage door startled them. Mercedes grinned broadly knowing it had to be her mother. "Come on!" she smiled grabbing Quinn's hand pulling her from the bed. They jogged down stairs to meet her. As she made her way to the kitchen, Quinn caught a small glimpse of her self in a mirror in the hallway. A look of excitement, one that she hardly ever wore, showed on her face.

"Hey honey" Mrs. Jones huffed as she set her grocery bags down on the counter hearing Mercedes enter the room. "I got some Cornish hens since you said this was a celebratory dinner tonight. I wasn't sure what else to make-"she was cut short by the presents of Quinn stepping into the kitchen behind Mercedes. She smiled warmly at the blonde, placing her hand on her hip as she leaned on the counter next to her. "Well isn't this a treat" she gushed "hey baby"

"Hello Mrs. Jones" Quinn blushed at her greeting.

"Mommy, Quinn has some AMAZING news" Mercedes smiled brightly as she climb onto one of the high chairs at the kitchen island. "Show her Quinn"

Quinn looked at Mercedes beaming face as she encouraged her. She attentively pulled out her acceptance letter, handing it to Mrs. Jones. She took it, holding it up to her face to read its contents. When she was finished she dropped the paper at her side to reveal her tearful face. "Oh Quinn" she sniffled as she quickly embraced the blonde.

Quinn smiled. She loved her reaction, wishing it was the reaction she had gotten from her real mother, Judith would have given her. It wasn't that she thought her mother wasn't proud or excited for her prospects. It was the fact that she had the uncanny ability to make her achievement more about herself.

When she first opened her letter her mother was there over her shoulder, biting her nails in anticipation. When they read together that she was accepted, she turned to her mother, and hugged her, jumping and squealing. Her mother smiled brightly, the first thing out of her mouth being "I'm so proud of you". Her second sentence being "I can't wait to rub this in Barbra Jean's face" turning Quinn's moment into one where she can use as leverage to regain her status as head mom in her circle of friends at their country club. Quinn's past indiscretions had been the talk of the golfing and tennis groups in their exclusive circle of friends, placing a black mark on the Fabray name. This was her mother's way to regain her statue in their social order. However, in all of her mother's joy for herself, she failed to realize how her reaction broke Quinn's heart. The fact she couldn't revel in her moment without it turning into how it would benefit her mother pained her, but in the old Fabray way, she swallowed her disappointment, hiding her real feeling with a plastered smile as she went back to her room.

But Mrs. Jones reaction was one of pure joy for Quinn that radiated through her body, into Quinn as they hugged. Quinn wished she'd printed a copy of her admission essay to give her. In it, she referred to Mrs. Jones and how on some of the worse nights of her pregnancy, when Quinn was still wrestling with her decisions, it was her who held the sobbing girl, telling her that she would make something of herself, even if she decided to keep her baby. That she knew that she had something special in her, that she was a fighter who could do whatever she put her mind to. She reassured her that she wasn't a horrible person, just a girl who made a mistake but that her baby was still a blessing, if not to her, then to the woman lucky enough to adopt her. That Quinn would be okay, if she just believed she would be. Quinn held on to those words and never let go of them.

As she pull away slightly to look into her green eyes, Mrs. Jones smiled brightly at Quinn sighing "Well this is a celebratory dinner. Mercedes baby wash you hands so you can help me" she asked as she wiped tears of joy from her cheeks. Mercedes hopped up from her chair and walked over to the sink. She was joined by Quinn who began to wash her hands also. "Oh baby, you can't make your own celebratory dinner" Mrs. Jones protested.

"I really want to help" Quinn smiled in a pleading manner. Some of her favorite memories of this house were when she, Mercedes and her mother were in the kitchen, cooking, laughing and listening to the radio located on the counter. She felt an unspeakable bond to the two and it was there that she learned that she could be the real Quinn and still be loved for it.

When dinner preparation was partially finished, the front door slammed signifying Dr. Jones was home, causing Quinn's stomach to flip. It wasn't that Quinn feared him. On the contrary, she envied Mercedes relationship with her father. When she lived there she was privy to see just how a father can love his daughter. Quinn would often sit quietly and observe how he would interact with Mercedes. How he would randomly walk up and kiss her on her head, calling her his baby girl and encourage her, even when she showed no signs of needing it, just sensing she needed a kind and loving word. Their relationship always intrigued Quinn, and made her question the relationship she had with her father.

Quinn's father wasn't a horrible man, just distant. He would only show his love for her and Fannie only when they did something extraordinary. Whenever she did something she knew he would approve of, be it her being on the honor roll or winning the spot as head Cheerio, she would present the information to her father, in hopes for some form of affection, any little kind of an acknowledgement of her existents. Her father would simply pat her on the shoulder, kiss her cheek lightly saying he was proud of her, then resign to his den with a glass of bourbon and the latest issue of the Times. And that was the extent of affection she showed to either of his daughters. She began to realize the origins of her over achiever, perfectionist personality. It was a way to gain the attention of her father. However, Mercedes only had to exist and Dr. Jones would treat her as if hung the moon.

"Something smells great" he boomed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well, we are celebrating" Mercedes beamed as he gently kissed her cheek after a brief embrace. "Show him Quinn"

"Oh yes Quinn" Mrs. Jones joined in smiling widely.

Quinn looked up at the larger man and gulped, feeling the anxiety she felt when she had to present her own father any piece of news. She quietly handed him her letter, and stepped back, nervously playing with her fingers, waiting as he read it.

He quickly scanned the letter, and took a step toward the teen as he handed it back to her. She looked into his stoic eyes, searching for a bit of approval, although she had no ideal why she did so. Suddenly, she felt the large man embrace her into a congratulatory hug as he sighed "That is so fantastic! We are so proud of you baby girl"

Quinn quickly became choked up at the last word he used to describe her. Although she had never had a paternal embrace like the one she was granted, it was him nicknaming her baby girl that almost broke her. She had never been shown such care by a paternal figure. It was in his wording that she truly knew, she was apart of the Jones clan.

"Than-thank you" she forced out, after clearing her throat, swallowing the sob she held back.

Dinner was light and bubbly and a completely different feel from dinner at home with her mother, where Quinn silently played with her food, not really hungry, while her mother stayed true to her "liquid" diet. Even when her father was still around, dinner was always full of an unspoken tension that she never quite understood. But the Jones used that time to genuinely check in with their children, to hear about their day, and to give wisdom even if Mercedes didn't ask for it. And with the peas, love was passed around the table with ease and care. It was lively and full of laughter and joy, giving Quinn a warm feeling. She'd honestly missed dinner at the Jones' so much so she didn't even notice that they sat conversing long after dinner was over.

"Stay the night" Mercedes pleaded, not ready for her friend to leave.

"Oh I can't, I don't have anything here" Quinn smiled

"Well, we can get up early and go over your house in the morning so you can get dressed. But you know you can wear one of my night shirts and shower here"

"But I don't have a tooth brush"

Mercedes gave Quinn a funny look while saying "Quinn my dad's a dentist. There are ALWAYS toothbrushes here"

Quinn smiled and relented, honestly, not really ready to leave either. After the warmth and life of the Jones house, her home would seem like a cold, sterile mausoleum. Mrs. Jones and Mercedes insisted that Quinn go up stairs refusing to allow her to help with the dishes. "You already helped cook, no need for you to clean too"

So Quinn headed up stairs into Mercedes room. She phoned her mother and got her slurred, disoriented approval when she informed her she would be back in the morning.

That is where she found her self as she rested against the post, waiting for Mercedes to join her so they could get ready for bed, full in both the literal and emotional sense.

"Sorry it took so long" Mercedes huffed as she walked into the room "You know how clean she demands her kitchen to be"

Quinn smiled, waiving off her apology.

"So you ready for bed?" Mercedes smiled as she headed to her dresser. She pulled out two night shirts for Quinn to pick from, holding up one in each hand. Quinn giggled, and quickly picked the one in her left hand. Mercedes tossed it to her, while closing the dresser with her ample behind.

Quinn stood up, removing her blazer, as she quickly shook it out, and she noticed Mercedes heading for the door. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm going to change in the bathroom and give you some privacy" Mercedes shrugged.

It was Quinn's turn to give her a look as she huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Really 'Cedes? I mean come on"

Mercedes chuckled lightly and shrugged. She turned and locked the door behind her, and walked to the opposite side of the bed, laying out her night gown. Quinn watched silently as Mercedes peeled off her t-shirt, turning it right side out. She noticed she had a different glow, and aura about her that she must have gained over the summer. She knew that she and Sam had what she dubbed a "fling" but it seemed that over the summer, Mercedes really blossomed, and became more comfortable in her skin. "Can you come here for a second?" she beckoned the half nude girl across from her. When Mercedes looked up with a questioning look she quickly added "I need help unzipping my dress"

Mercedes shrugged and silently walked over to her friend. She slowly unzipped Quinn halfway down her back, figuring she could reach the rest. As she headed back to her side of the bed to finish getting dressed, she felt Quinn's soft warm hand on her forearm, stopping her. She turned to Quinn inquisitively, in enough time to see her shimmy the top of her dress down around her waist exposing her to her white demi-cup bra. Quinn silently stepped towards her, linking her arm in hers, they turned towards her large antique mirror. Mercedes looked at Quinn, while Quinn admired the both of their bodies.

"Quinn?" Mercedes questioned

"I was just thinking how much we've grown up" she answered knowing Mercedes question. "That we're not those insecure sophomores anymore"

Mercedes smiled as she remembered their first real conversation together. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but she could still see that insecure little cubby girl and the long haired blonde pregnant girl smiling back at them. "Yeah" was all she could sigh as she thought about how much had changed in both their lives. "Now you're headed off to Yale"

"And your way more secure in yourself, finally seeing what everyone else does" Quinn smiled as she looked into the refection of her friends large round eyes.

"Well I still have my insecurities" Mercedes shrugged "I just don't wear them on my sleeve anymore. But they're still there"

"Where?" Quinn genuinely questioned as she moved to stand slightly behind her, holding on to her bare waist.

"I don't know, but they are still there" Mercedes fidgeted as she avoided the question.

Quinn sighed as she rested her chin on her friends shoulder. They stood there in silence for a moment, when Quinn stepped back, unzipping her dress all the way, allowing it to fall to the floor. She stood in front of her friend in only her underwear. They were both silent, Mercedes looking nervously around the room. Quinn stepped out of her dress and turned Mercedes to face the mirror also. "Take your jeans off" she whispered in Mercedes ear.

"What?"

"Oh come on Mercedes, we've been in front of each other in fewer clothes" Quinn reasoned staring at Mercedes in the mirror. "Take you jeans off" Mercedes hesitated, "It will help me make a point, I promise" Quinn reassured. Mercedes sighed and slowly unbuttoned her jeans. She slid them down her thick thighs down to her feet. She stepped out of them, tossing them to the side. She stood silently in front of Quinn, who smiled at her warmly. She quickly turned her focus back to the reflection in the mirror; standing behind her she wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing her body firmly against her back.

They stood there silent, taking in the view of them in a comforting embrace. "Your skin is so smooth" Quinn cooed as she snuggled closer to her. Mercedes allowed a smile to slowly spread across her lips, while she rested her head against Quinn's, as she shifted her weight to lean back against her. Quinn unsnaked her hands from around Mercedes, as she moved her hands up to her to gently adjusted her hair, smoothing it back, to rest behind her round shoulders. She then slid her hands down to her bra, quickly unhooking it.

"Quinn!" Mercedes squeaked, feeling the lack of support from the open garment. She quickly grabbed her breast, ensuring that her bra wouldn't fall revealing her bare chest.

"You're not going to sleep in it" Quinn sighed, granting her a reason for her actions.

"I know that, but I was going to take it off after I put my night shirt on"

"Why?" Quinn questioned stepping back as Mercedes turned to face her. "Because I'm here?"

"Well yeah"

Quinn without blinking, shiftily unhooked the front clasp of her bra, allowing it to snap open, giving Mercedes a full show to her breast. She slid the straps of the bra down her arms, tossing it on top of her discarded dress. She stood there stoic and silent, staring into Mercedes eyes.

Mercedes stood in shock, looking at the ceiling, her purple carpet, anywhere but the topless girl in front of her. So Quinn walked slowly over to her, and softly touched her chin, bringing her focus to her. Mercedes gulped as she looked into her friends green eyes. She was then wordlessly turned around to face the mirror again, as Quinn slid her hands down her bare arms, taking her bra straps with them. She tossed Mercedes bra to the side. She then took her hands in hers, sliding her fingers between hers to ensure she kept them to the side, and not covering her breast.

The two stood in silence staring at their refection. Quinn once again pressed against Mercedes bare back, her perked nipples flattening against her flesh. She nuzzled into her cheek, taking her hands, and wrapping them around Mercedes waist. "See" Quinn whispered after a moment "You're still beautiful. And you have noting to hide with me" Mercedes nervously gulped as she bit her lip, as Quinn slid her hand up to her breast, gently cuffing them. "I love the way your body looks and the way it feels" she sighed, as she allowed her lips to run over the edge of her ear, punctuating her statement with a light kiss against the hard cartilage. She slid her hand over Mercedes now erect nipples, caressing them with her thumbs, as she slowly kissed her way down her neck to her shoulder. Mercedes shuddered slightly at the sensation.

Sliding her hands from her breast, Quinn quickly turned Mercedes around by her shoulders so that she could face her. She caressed her round cheeks, running her thumb over her plump bottom lip. She titled her head upwards, as she pressed her pink stained pout against Mercedes mouth. Mercedes lips where stiff with surprise, but quickly adjusted as she allowed Quinn to infiltrate her mouth with her tongue. As they kissed, Quinn slid her hands down to Mercedes panties, locating her slit with her index and middle fingers. She slid her digits back and forth against her, eliciting a deep moan of pleasure from Mercedes. She worked her fingers until Mercedes was soaking wet, creating a dark spot on the outside of her light pink briefs.

Pulling way from her, Quinn took Mercedes hand and led her over to the bed. As she sat down, she positioned Mercedes in front of her. Licking her lips, she slid her thumbs under the waist band of her underwear, pulling them down. She then turned her around so that she could face the mirror, as she scooted back on the bed, allowing her room the sit in front of her, between her milky thighs. She lightly ran her tongue down her neck, and back up to her ear. Then in a husky purr she ordered "Open you legs" as she tweaked her dark brown nipples from behind. Mercedes complied, opening her legs slightly, as she pressed her back against Quinn. "Wider" Quinn cooed as she nibbled on her earlobe. Sliding her legs apart even more Mercedes breathing became deep and calculated, anticipating what Quinn had in store.

Quinn slid her legs under Mercedes, bending them at the knee, securing her thighs remained open. In this position, both had a full view of Mercedes sex, in the refection across from them. As she traced calculated moist kisses down her neck, Quinn allowed her right hand to slip from Mercedes full and buoyant breast, down her soft stomach, to her mound. Her lips where wide open like a beautiful, and rare flower in full bloom, with dark peddles on the outside, while the inside held a soft pink hue. Mercedes eyes stayed locked on Quinn in the mirror, as she located her clit with her fingers, slowly and methodically started messaging it. Mercedes rested her head against Quinn's shoulder, closing her eyes tight at the pleasure her touch gave her. A moan squeezed out of Mercedes lugs as she slowly started to move her hips to the rhythm of Quinn's rubbing.

"Open you eyes" Quinn ordered.

Mercedes obeyed to find Quinn staring intently at her in the mirror. She allowed her other hand to slip from her breast, meeting the other one, this time finding Mercedes dripping wet opening. She gently slid her index and middle finger inside of her, hooking them to ensure she found her spot. As she worked her fingers in and out of her, they became even more coated with Mercedes sweet nectar with each pass, causing her to ungulate even more as Quinn's touch became more forceful.

"Quinn" Mercedes moaned as she gripped her comforter, the pleasure becoming too much to bear.

Quinn then began to work her finger faster in tandem, feeling her wall begin to shake, signifying that Mercedes was close. She watched her face in the refection, as her eyes fluttered shut, and her chest heaved as she allowed Quinn to push her over the edge. "Just let go" Quinn whispered in to her ear as she lightly sucked its lobe. Soon after Mercedes did let go, coating Quinn in her essence as an orgasm ripped through her body.

After she rode out her orgasm, Mercedes opened her eyes to look at the reflection in the mirror. She caught a glimpse of Quinn removing her fingers, sticky, sweet and wet from her. And while staring into the reflection of her eyes, she slowly began to suck on them, tasting her. Mercedes watched in silence as Quinn's tongue swirled around her fingers, cleaning them, but never taking her eyes off of Mercedes as she did it. "You even taste beautiful" she sighed after she slid her fingers out of her mouth.

Quinn straightened her legs, and slid slowly from behind her friend, allowing Mercedes legs to close slightly. She slid to the other side of the bed, and walked around it, ending up standing in front of Mercedes, situated in between her legs. She pressed her lips to hers again, this time allowing her a taste of what she had just feasted off of her fingers a moment ago. As their tongues swirled around each others, Quinn gripped Mercedes hips, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. She then moved her kiss down to her erect nipple, gently biting it, then swirling her pink tongue around it. Mercedes moaned as she looked down at the blonde attached to her chest. As she moved to the other breast, Quinn kept her eyes trained on Mercedes eyes. She repeated her worship of her breast then slowly trailed kisses down, settling her head between her legs. Pressing her thighs open, Quinn lapped at Mercedes clit, carefully sucking it, and then running her tongue over it in a slow and rhythmic circle, causing her to whimper as she moved her hips in time. Mercedes leaned back on her hand and watched through the mirror at the reflection of Quinn's blonde head between her large brown legs. In the refection in the mirror, she was also allowed to see Quinn pleasuring herself, her hand moving furiously in her panties, as she feasted on her.

Quinn's licking and sucking quickly brought Mercedes to another body shaking orgasm, which caused Mercedes to fling herself back against the bed, as her body quaked. Once the last wave hit Mercedes, she rolled up on her elbows, to find Quinn licking up the last of her sweet waters.

As she kissed her way up to her mouth, Quinn's hands remained in her panties. She kissed Mercedes again deeply, allowing her to suck on her bottom lip. Mercedes suddenly pulled away, slightly shocking Quinn. She took Quinn by the wrist of the hand she was playing with and slid it slowly out of her underwear, quietly inspecting her fingers, filled with juices she worked up. She then, without breaking eye contact with her friend, brought her fingers to her lips, gently sucking them, tasting her friend. Quinn instantly became even more soaked at the sight of Mercedes sucking her fingers, and the feeling of them sliding in and out of her soft, lushes lips. Mercedes then pulled Quinn's underwear down, slowly, to her feet, allowing her to step out of them. Mercedes then ordered Quinn "Go to the other side of the bed" Quinn silently complied, watching Mercedes lay down across the bed, her head pointing towards the mirror.

Quinn crawled up to Mercedes, straddling her as they kissed deeply. She indulged in the feeling of her small hands caress her pale skin, leaving it smoldering wherever she touched. When her hands settled at Quinn's hips, she felt her pull them up towards her face, as Mercedes slid under her. She settled with her head between her thighs, as she knelt over her. The sensation of Mercedes soft billowy lips meeting Quinn's sex caused her to shudder. She started off slowly, placing light sweet kisses against her mound. Slowly Mercedes began to lick her, gently running her tongue the length of her slit, from opining to clit. Quinn slowly road her tongue, while gripping and pinching her own breast, as the feeling of Mercedes pleasing her lapped over her like waves. Mercedes soon began to focus solely on her clit, sucking it forcefully, causing Quinn to buck as an orgasm wrapped her body. She looked into the mirror across from her, as she rode out her climax, looking at her self as if she was seeing her self for the first time. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt Mercedes insert two fingers into her, as she resumed her treatment of her clit, this time allowing Quinn to ride her digits. "Oh Mercedes" she moaned as she felt another orgasm build in her stomach. She looked down into her large brown eyes as she continued to ride her face. Like lightning, another orgasm hit Quinn, instantly zapping her of all of her strength. She slid off of Mercedes, as her body shook slightly, her nerves still sending off signals from her clit. She slid down next to her friend, pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss, as she sucked her own juices from her lips. The mix of her and Mercedes transferred between them in a Neapolitan swirl of lust.

The girls decided to forgo their night clothes, instead sliding into bed nude. As they held each other tightly, Quinn sighed contently. As she pressed her cheek to Mercedes mahogany skin, she cuddled against her breast, she knew that what she said to Rachel earlier that day was true. She had dated Finn, Puck, and even Sam. And she had at one point believed she had loved them. And probably by the time the first snow fall hit New Haven she wouldn't remember why. But one thing she did know is she would always remember why she loved Mercedes Jones.

"I love you" Quinn cooed as she nuzzled Mercedes

"I love you too Quinn…. _Quinn_…_Quinn_"

"Quinn?" Mercedes called to her.

Quinn opened her eyes to find herself still resting against the mahogany post on Mercedes bed, fully dressed, and still waiting for her to return.

"I guess I took too long huh?" Mercedes chuckled as she closed her bedroom door behind her. She had just completed the task of assisting her mother clean the kitchen after dinner. "You passed out on me"

"Oh no" Quinn sat up facing her friend, her cheek red from the slight embarrassment that surged through her body. "I was just…thinking"

"Oh well you can tell me about it while we get dressed" Mercedes smiled as she made her way across the room to her dresser to pull out a couple of night shirts for them to sleep in. "You ready for bed?" she questioned over her shoulder with a smile.

Quinn smiled slyly to herself. "Yes, Mercedes, I'm ready for bed"


End file.
